


Mixed Signals

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Violent Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Prompt: "I'm flirting with you..."





	Mixed Signals

You had almost gotten used to the sideways glancing and whispering of other agents. The gossip was always the same anyway.

“Why didn’t Widowmaker kill them?”

“Why didn’t they kill Widowmaker?”

“Are they secretly a Talon agent?”

No matter how many times you had tried to explain yourself they didn’t believe you. In truth, you had no idea why Widowmaker spared you countless times. In turn, you found yourself sparing her. Whenever you fought, whenever one had the other on the ropes, neither could bring themselves to finish it. You were wondering would this cycle of rivalry would ever come to an end. Heaven knows you tried to be the one to end it but, damn it, you just couldn’t! You doubted the ruthless assassin would show the same sentiment when she grew bored of this game. Would now be that time? That thought raced through your mind with her rifle was pressed against your temple as she leered over you. You tried to hide your fear, after all she was always so stoic when you had the upper hand, but the fear only grew as the agonizing seconds passed. You flinched when she let out a harsh laugh.

“Looks like I won this round,” she purred, pulling the gun away and removing her foot from your chest. You were pretty sure she had felt your heart pounding even through those thick boots. “What is that now? 3-2 to me, oui? Looks like you need to step up your game for next time.”

“N-next time?” you stammered, pushing yourself up to sit. You stared at her in disbelief as she turned her back and sauntered away. “How long do you plan for this to go on? I’m your enemy and you could have killed me a thousand times, not just three. Why? What do you get out of us fighting?”

“Fighting?” she repeated, coming to a halt and looking over her shoulder at you. “I’m flirting with you.”


End file.
